Os Caídos e os Renegados
by Biza
Summary: É uma fic estranha, mas espero que possa dar uma luz para a sexta temporada...São vários capitulos... Depois postarei a historia completa em ingles, se alguem desejar


Cap. 01 – A Mulher de Baby doll

Sam e Dean tinham acabado de voltar a caçar juntos. Ainda não tinham se acostumado. Não eram como antes. Deram entrada em um motel barato perto de Chicago, depois de cuidarem de um ninho de vampiros, razão pela qual Sam entrou em contato novamente com Dean.

"Vou tomar banho.", disse Sam, já tirando a camisa. Dean se jogou na cama e ligou a TV. "Nada, nada, The Soup, nada", pensou, "que droga de dia!"

Então, ele ouviu um farfalhar de asas vindo do lado de fora da janela. "Deve ser Cas", pensou.

Saltou da cama e se encaminhou para a porta. Antes que tocasse a maçaneta, ouviu outro farfalhar, e se virou. Havia uma mulher, jovem, parada em frente a sua cama. A garota tinha olhos verdes e um cabelo negro intenso, e um sorriso calmo e pacífico. Esta imagem se contradizia com o fato de estar usando apenas um baby doll rosa e um micro short azul.

"Quem é você? O que é você?", perguntou ainda tonto e excitado pela visão da garota.

"Perdoe-me pela vestimenta. Meu receptáculo estava adormecido, e eu não podia espera até amanhã. Onde está Cas?", perguntou a garota, olhando em volta.

"Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta", disse Dean, se movendo para se aproximar de sua arma.

"Sou Mia, amiga de Cas. Sou um serafim.".

"E o que vem a ser isso?". Dean já havia pegado sua arma e ficou de prontidão.

Nesse momento, a porta do banheiro abre, e sai de lá Sam, enrolado em uma toalha branca. "O que?", perguntou o moreno confuso olhando para o irmão, "Saio de perto cinco minutos e você já acha um rabo de saia pra se aproveitar?".

"Cala a boca, Sam. Esta é Mia, e ela diz ser um serafim. Devo estourar o cérebro dela?"

"Um serafim? Pensei que vocês não podiam descer á Terra!", disse Sam, deixando Dean mais confuso.

"Muito perspicaz, Samuel. Não é que não podemos, pois podemos, mas é que ficamos muito suscetíveis as necessidades terrenas, o que pode ser um risco.". A garota sorriu para o caçador, o que fez Sam enrubescer rapidamente.

"Dá pra alguém me explicar que está acontecendo?", explodiu Dean, aproximando-se de seu irmão. "Ahn...", devolveu Sam, "serafins são anjos que possuem habilidades psíquicas"

"Ah", expressou Dean, ainda distraído com a roupa da mulher-anjo.

"Sabe Dean," disse Mia, "eu posso ler pensamentos. E os seus deveriam ser radicalmente censurados". O caçador moveu seus pés, embaraçado, e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Mia já tinha desaparecido.

"O que diabo foi isso?", perguntou Dean a seu irmão. "Não sei, mas algo bom não é. Serafins nunca vêm a Terra.", respondeu Sam, vestindo-se. "Parece que voltamos á ativa do Apocalipse, huh?"

O loiro não respondeu, estava agitado demais para pensar. "Não estamos não, Sam, isso é pior", pensou.

OoOoOo

Os dias se seguiram tranqüilos... tranqüilos demais. Os caçadores não viram mais o Serafim, e Castiel não respondia a telefonemas ou preces. Parecia a calmaria antes da tempestade.

Estavam perto de Delaware, em outro motel barato, quando foram interpelados pelo Anjo que não viam há um ano. Castiel estava parado perto da porta do banheiro e parecia furioso.

"Cas!", disse Sam, não sabendo se sorria ou não, "como foi a temporada de xerife lá em cima?". Castiel não olhou para o mais novo, ainda sem saber como ele tinha saído do Inferno.

"Dean, onde ela está?", perguntou, agarrando Dean pelo colarinho. "Ela não pode ficar aqui!"

"Ei, calma, Cas... você está falando da serafim bonitona?"

"Sim, Dean. ONDE ELA ESTÁ?"

"Gee, Cas, não faço a menor idéia... Sam?"

O moreno segurou o anjo, puxando para longe de Dean. "Cas, nós não sabemos onde Mia está e...". Ouviram um barulho vindo de trás dos caçadores, e se viraram. Estava, em pé, diante deles, Mia, desta vez já vestida com uma jeans surrada, uma blusa preta e um sobretudo de lã.

"Olá Castiel, que bom vê-lo outra vez...", Mia sorriu para o anjo, que correu para alcançar a serafim, envolvendo- na em um forte abraço. Castiel sorria, e Mia gargalhava. Os caçadores entreolharam-se. "Cas, não vai apresentar a sua amiga?", disse Dean com um meio-sorriso na cara.

"Esta é Mia, uma serafim, como devem saber. Nós éramos muito amigos lá em cima, e lutamos nas Cruzadas juntos. Pensei que havia morrido." Disse, voltando-se para Mia.

"Não, só fiquei gravemente ferida, e tive que ser escoltada para uma espécie de hospital lá em cima. Fiquei 750 anos lá. Só agora voltei á ativa.", disse ela, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Castiel.

"750 anos!", exclamou Dean, "Vixe, Mia, tudo isso?"

A serafim sorriu, o que fez ambos Dean e Sam se encabularem. "Mas, o que faz aqui, Mia... Você sabe que é perigoso para uma serafim ficar na Terra...", disse Cas, com um olhar preocupado.

"Precisava lhe avisar, Cas. E não podia ser no Céu. Somos vítimas de uma grande Traição."

OOoOoOo Fim do cap. 01


End file.
